Fire and water: a story of love
by Quetzal2468
Summary: Well, this is the story of how two people fell in love in the ancient Gondolin, even if they're so different in temper and in the element they loved. Who were these people? What is their story? What happened to them? I must add that this is a kind of 'experiment' that came to my mind, so your reviews will be welcome, just don't be so harsh because English is not my native tongue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people!**

 **Sooo... this is a story I had had in my mind for a while but this time I decided to write it in a different way unlike of what I usually write. I want to warn that this story will be short due I don't have time for my own and I'm sick (awfully sick), and let's hope that this experiment works. Ah! I will add that English is not my native tongue so... excuse if there are some mistakes.**

 **As always, your reviews will be very welcome. I hope update continuously**

 **So, let's go...!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It all started with the death of an eagle. Yes, the death of one of the Great Eagles who guarded the Echoriath. It was not her intention to kill it, she did not even imagine that with her defense she was going to kill it. Her attack had given it directly to the eyes of the subject of Throndor and because of this it had not been able to avoid hitting its head strongly on a rock and fall into the void in which it found death.

This fact angered the leader of the Great Eagles. How was it possible that a simple, or at least at first glance, a simple _firíma_ , had the audacity to do such a thing; but such had happened: that daughter of the Edain race had killed one of his Great Eagles.

However, what would she know? Completely guilty she was not. The first thing she had thought about and more when she saw that the Eagles were coming, was that they were going to eat her, that they had considered her an appetizing dish. Although in reality she did not consider it that way. Neither had the complexion, much less the size to fill the stomach of one of those huge birds ... but, once again: what would she know? She had never been in those parts, she did not even know of their existence, she came from a real in which everything was different, in fact, she was fleeing ... yes, how would she was going to know.

So, in a nutshell, it all started with a misunderstanding that, unfortunately, cost the life of one of the Great Eagles, and to her, it forced her to be in a dungeon for a long time.

* * *

 **Strange way and not so lucky way to start or better said, to arrive. Unfortunately she wasn't Húrin.**

 **Let's see what will happen to her. Waiting for your reviews guys, they're extremely important.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys!**

 **Here is the second chapter. Hopefully I'll update continuously.**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys, they're the utmost important!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _**2**_

If the presence of the Great Eagles had impressed her, that of those twelve men so different from anyone she had ever seen in her life, left her 'attackers' far below.

All of them looked at her not only with suspicion and amazement, but also with anger. Surely, they were not in a good mood that she attacked those huge animals, at least that's what she thought. The truth is that, if the Great Eagles led by Throndor had impressed her, that council of beautiful men had no rival.

All were of great physical beauty, most eyes the color of steel, their hair was black night, their skin white and slightly shinny which impressed her. Although there were also some exceptions.

For example, there was one who had dark brown hair and his eyes were light blue. This man dressed in purple with deep blue, on his chest he wore the white tip of an arrow. There was another that his hair was blacker, so black that it gave white reflections in the sunlight, his eyes were the same color and in them there was a certain painful mystery. What was it? She did not know it at the time, but later she would know it because that mystery would bring consequences that at that moment nobody even imagined. He wore the color of the night, a color that was very appropriate to his bearing and look. There was another one whose hair was reddish brown and his eyes also brown, did not seem to be of a gentle nature, his voice was strong. Probably for that reason is that his banner was a hammer hitting an anvil hard, while the background was her favorite color: the color of fire. And perhaps the most handsome of all and apparently for his face, also one of the youngest, had blond hair, as blond as if the Sun itself shone on his head and hair cascaded down his shoulders and his back to the hip, he had it longer than all the others; his eyes were the color of the sea when it is at peace and clearly reflects the cloudless sky. In them, unlike the black-eyed man, there was laughter and joy. He wore green and gold, and on his chest, he wore a beautiful flower that could not rival even the color of her beautiful hair.

She felt strange to see the hair of this character. In her native land they all said that her hair was a marvel, that her hair looked like liquid gold as well as her beautiful almond-shaped eyes, shaded by long lashes of a soft coffee-colored honey as well as her fine eyebrows, that she was really beautiful; But the man's hair was beyond imagined.

However, there was something that caught her attention. His ears were not normal, they were ... pointy?! She thought stunned. It would be a birth defect? But everyone had them in the same way, that could not be coincidence. Who would they be? What race would it be? And how was it possible that they could get along so well with those monstrous-sized Eagles? All those questions were rolling in her head again and again without finding an answer.

Once the greatest of all the Great Eagles spoke with the one who looked like the king, and how not to consider that man with pointy ears, dressed in snow-white robes and in his noble head a crown like she had never seen, of the purest gold and the most beautiful rubies, the same as the scepter and that beautiful, but, obviously, dangerous sword that hung from his belt; he spoke to him

She did not know what to answer. Never in her life had she heard such a tongue that sounded so sweet and so melodious, so soft and at the same time, when that king spoke to her, it had made her shiver, even though she knew that she could beat him even if he was armed with that rich and beautiful sword. Some movements of her hands and all were at her mercy. Unfortunately, they had had the prudence to tie her with chains while she had been unconscious thanks to the leader of those Eagles. And she ... she could touch the fire without problem, the fire was her element, but to touch hot iron? It was a very different story, she already knew from experience as a child.

Once again that king spoke to her, but she did not answer him. What would she answer if she did not even understand a single syllable of what he was saying? What if some nonsense said? Or what if she insulted him? The only thing she tried to do was to tell them that he did not understand them, which obviously everyone noticed.

Between them they spoke while she was there, in front of everyone, waiting for the verdict which allowed her to see them more calmly.

All of them were armed and they all showed on their breasts, different signs. One dressed not only in black, but in his chest stood a beautiful harp. In another, a precious stones jewel of all colors on a background of sky-blue color, this one also stood out because his sword unlike the others, was curved. One more had in how it teaches a pillar of white color on a purple background. Another had a stylized tree the color of snow on a green background. And finally, one who had stared at her several times during that session or council among them. Perhaps he was not the most handsome, but certainly in his eyes there was great wisdom and his calm and peaceful voice. His banner was a fountain and on his white forehead he wore a beautiful diamond. His clothes as well as his armor were of different colors of blue and his armor so silver and shiny that it could well have considered himself a mirror.

She remembered seeing her younger sister. Both were very different in temper and abilities. They had always loved each other very much, but if the truth had to be told, she had always admired her own ability and would never have changed her for her sister's not even dreaming.

Finally, what would have been decided, obviously was not beneficial for her, because once again that king with magnificent clothes that well rivaled those of his knights counselors, she was taken to a dungeon where all she could see was light of the Sun through a metal window.

* * *

 **So, this woman wasn't treated so nicely as was Laura (if you want to know what does this mean, read the story 'The story never told. Book 1: The Wandering Star of Gondolin')**

 **In time, the name of this woman will be known as well as more of her life in her birth land and some other data.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


End file.
